


anything but coffee

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: nypd au [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A weird au, Bonding, Co-workers, F/M, Friendship, He's still Spider-Man because I'm crazy, I'm an expert at nothing, MJ is a detective, No one needed, Peter is a forensic doc, Peter is a precious chaotic dork, Peter uses glasses here just because I want™️, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, You've watched TV shows right?, her is also a smartass sometimes, no one asked, she's badass, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: “So, hey, wanna get some coffee?” MJ asked.Peter scoffed, and turned to face her, throwing a charming smile her way. “C’mon, Detective, I think at this point you can just ask me out on a date.”The one where MJ is a detective, and Peter is a forensic doc.





	anything but coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long, and I hope this isn't bad.

It’s morning, and Michelle finds Peter in his workplace, there isn’t any dead bodies around, so she thinks it’s a sign telling her that she was going to have a good day ahead.

He’s sitting on his chair, his computer’s screen is turned on and on his desk, but he’s taking a nap. 

_At least he’s not inside one of the drawers,_ MJ thinks, remembering that one traumatic experience. And she wondered if he didn’t sleep well last night.

Peter seemed to make faces as he slept, and Michelle observed as he began to mumble, “U-use the force…C’mon, Rey, you can do it!”

MJ used her hand to contain a laugh as he kept on dreaming about Star Wars. _What a nerd._

Eventually, because she had something to ask, Michelle decided it was time to wake him up, and she did that by holding closed his nose. She still didn’t know nice ways to wake up people, she thought it would be funny.

Due to the lack of air, Peter woke up in a scare, and in a second he had MJ’s hand off him by practically trowing her across the room.

Both of them had wide eyes, and MJ was grateful that she knew some moves, because if she didn’t know anything, she would hurt her back pretty bad against the wall. It was totally unexpected but she managed to have her feet steady on the ground, and ended up using a hand to support herself on the wall, in a way that didn’t hurt.

Michelle was grateful, but she was mostly _what the fuck?!_

And that’s why she asked right away, “What the fuck?”

Peter looked at her, completely confused, a bit of sleep still showing in his eyes despite everything. He adjusted his glasses, and finally seemed to understand his surroundings. 

“Oh my God, MJ.” He exasperatedly said, getting up from his chair. “I’m so sorry!”

“Why did you- how did you?-” She tried.

“I’m so, so sorry!” Peter insisted with begging eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. It’s okay, chill.” Michelle assured him before he had the chance to get on his knees to ask for forgiveness. She adjusted her jacket, and approached him. “How did you even…?” She wondered as she grabbed his arm, feeling his bicep under her hands, looking for some explanation, and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Huh… not bad. Do you work out?” 

Peter looked anywhere but her face, being a little embarrassed, and dodged her question. “I’m really sorry, but please, Detective, don’t scare me like that again.”

He called her _Detective_ again, she brushed it off. MJ still didn’t understand what had happened, but she guessed she could be a little less of a jerk when waking him up. “Okay, Doc.” She agreed. “No more trying to kill you while you’re asleep.”

A small smile began to appear on his face when it was interrupted by his computer making a sound. Peter went to check it, the notification seeming to be about work, and as he stood there, one hand on the desk as he bowed a little to stare at the screen, his foot tapping loudly on the floor as he read whatever email he had received, Michelle remembered why she was there in the first place. 

“So, hey, wanna get some coffee?” MJ asked.

Peter scoffed, and turned to face her, throwing a charming smile her way. “C’mon, Detective, I think at this point you can just ask me out on a date.”

Michelle was caught of guard, _he knew?_ And she remembered all those times when she invited him for coffee because she didn’t know any other way to approach him, _and yeah, she was doing the exact same now._

MJ wondered if there was any sign of red showing on her face, but still, she found the determination to fight back. “I was afraid if we went on a date you would think we were married, that’s all.”

Peter groaned, and she didn’t miss his blushing, _he was so easy._ “Oh my God, can’t you let that go?”

“Never.” Michelle answered with a grin. “But seriously, coffee?” 

“Of course.”

 

Having their coffee, MJ couldn’t help but ask, “Are you… are you going to keep calling me ‘Detective Jones’?”

“Oh, right.” Peter had a pondering expression to his face. “How should I call you, _girlfriend?”_

Michelle rolled her eyes. “Shut it, _boyfriend._ You know you can just call me MJ.”

“I know.” He replied. “Now can you please ask me on a date? I promise I won't think we’re married.”

“What do you want to do?” She asked.

“Anything.” Peter eagerly said, but then added, “Anything but coffee.”

MJ couldn’t believe he was so excited about this, she couldn’t believe he really liked her, like she does about him. She often found herself having a need to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“Okay, then.” MJ agreed. “Anything but coffee.”

 

On their day off work, they go shopping. The idea was so regular, it made Peter feel somewhat safe. Besides, Michelle really needed to buy some stuff, so maybe she kind of forgot they were on a date, and that made him happy because he didn’t have to think about how things were going to be different. 

It was a lot more fun and less pressuring than a fancy date at a fancy restaurant. 

Peter certainly had crazy date ideas, like watching the stars lying on a hammock made of webs, but they weren’t there yet. So he was satisfied with just this.

They were looking for some clothes, and that’s when MJ decides to add another shirt to her Spider-Man shirts collection. 

“Isn’t that Thor one cooler?” Peter suggested, pointing to the other piece. 

“Nah.” Michelle disagreed. “Spidey is way cooler.” 

He gasped.

“What?” She asked.

“N-nothing, just, uh, something on my throat.” Peter faked a cough, and hid his emotions. He would never get used to her enthusiasm about Spider-Man, it always feels so unexpected to him, and so good. 

They carried on, and Peter acted like a dork when they saw a store with funny hats, she teased him, but then joined in, and that’s how two grown ups, with grown up jobs, took a selfie with funny hats of characters they didn’t even know. Maybe they weren’t the kind of grown ups to have dates at fancy restaurants after all.

It didn’t take long for Peter to find what a horrible fashion sense MJ had. It wasn’t as if he was all fashionable, but she was a lot worse. 

At least she knew how to look cool at work with her jeans and leather jackets, _and she looked hot,_ but when MJ picked up a dress, he had to use all his super-powered strength not to grimace at it immediately. 

“Isn’t it cool?” Michelle wondered, showing the dress to Peter. “My mom always insists on me wearing a dress on these dinners we go to sometimes.”

He didn’t have the heart to tell her it was the most horrible dress he had ever seen in his whole life. “It’ s cool.”

Convinced, MJ went to try it on, and as Peter waited he thought about how he should be more honest. He can’t tell her about Spider-Man, but he sure can about the ugly dress, _right?_

Michelle came out of the fitting room, and he was about ready to confess his real feelings about the most hideous piece of clothing he had ever seen, but when he looked at her, _and he wouldn’t tell her, since she would hate it, because it was such a cliche, but_ she took his breath away. 

“You look… beautiful.” He didn’t lie.

“Thanks.” MJ said, looking just a bit shy. Then, she looked at herself in the mirror. “Man, I do look beautiful. This dress is amazing!”

_Oh God, she really has no sense,_ Peter was sure, but in the end, in his eyes, she really rocked that dress.

 

The night arrived, and Michelle took Peter to her favorite bowling place. She often went there to have a good time with Liz, both engaging in a heated competition. Last time Liz won, so they have to schedule a new match, but now, she’s there with her boyfriend.

It’s been some time since she seriously dated someone, and MJ found herself from time to time, looking at him, searching for a hint that he was hating this and wanted to go home. 

But it was just Peter, and he got overly excited by ice cream, so things were great.

Michelle challenged him, saying she could beat him even if she was drunk. 

“There’s barely any alcohol in your drink.” He argued, reading the information on the bottle. 

There really wasn’t a lot of alcohol in it, but it didn’t mean that after she drank half the bottle MJ wouldn’t be already stumbling on her own feet. 

And still, Peter lost their match. Him, being a little angry with himself because his powers didn’t make him unbeatable at bowling. Michelle was good, really good, and he didn’t find a plausible explanation for her being able to make so many strikes in a row, and still have to support herself on his shoulder for balance. 

For a moment, Peter hoped she was doing that as an excuse to touch him, he hoped because he wasn’t an expert at flirting, or at reading people’s signs. 

Soon, he found out that he was wrong, since MJ would really fall flat on her face if he didn’t catch her arm last minute as they walked out of the place. She really couldn’t handle her alcohol.

Peter could see flicks of doubts in her eyes during the whole day, but for the most part, she seemed to get over it. She showed herself more than what she would allow at work, she was making an effort to be more open, and he even noticed when she would make jokes outside of her sarcastic humor only to see if she could make him laugh. 

She was still the same Michelle, not missing an opportunity to tease him about his rushed assumption that they were dating just because they kissed, and he couldn’t be more happy about it.

MJ was taking them seriously, putting herself out there, and it made Peter even more self-conscious about what he wasn’t telling her. It’s been a long time since that guilt about hiding his other identity hit him, and of course Michelle was the one to bring that feeling back.

It’s been long since Peter didn’t care anymore, and he even had fun with playing innocent, but now, not with Michelle. He hadn’t the right to just play with her.

Peter tried not to think too much about it during their date, but it wasn’t easy, especially when MJ wouldn’t shut up about Spider-Man.

She laughed. “Can you believe it? Flash and I are kinda friends now.” 

“How that happened?” He asked as he adjusted his hands on her, because well, right at this moment, he was carrying her on his back, a piggyback ride, because neither of them trusted her to walk all by herself. 

Peter made a note in his mind to never take Michelle drinking again, unless he was in to carry her, and only now, he realized that it wasn’t an uncomfortable thing to do, since she was literally on his back, and her voice sounded kinda funny.

MJ laughed again. “We’re the only ones in the precinct who likes Spidey.” And that’s when she mentioned the superhero for a second time, the first time being when she declared that Spider-Man was cooler than the God of thunder, and Peter almost cried. “I found out about his fan account on the internet.” She continued. “It’s really funny.”

“It is funny.” Peter said, deeming that information really important, as he thought of ways to mess up with Flash. 

Still on his back, Michelle grabbed on the sides of his glasses on his head, and moved it up and down on his face. “Do you really need these?” 

“Uh, yeah.” He barely answered, as he went up the stairs of her building, their date coming to an end.

“It’s cute.” She stopped messing with his glasses. “I… wanna thank him, I guess, ‘cause of my mom. Or… I don’t know… just… see him one time.”

Peter frowned, thinking she wasn’t making sense anymore. “Who?”

“Spidey.” MJ replied. 

He could hear the grogginess of her voice, due to her drinks, but he also couldn’t help but notice the sincerity in those words. “He, uh, he was just doing his work.” Peter tried, and used her keys to open her apartment.

“Yeah, I know.”

Sleep took over Michelle, and when Peter dropped her on her bed, she already had her eyes closed. He sighed, and took her shoes off, using the first piece of fabric he found to cover her body, hoping she wasn’t going to feel cold during the night. 

MJ started to mumble something he couldn’t understand, and he waited to see if she needed something. 

“Spider-Man…” She sang with closed eyes, part of her voice being muffled by her pillow. “Spider-Man… doing… whatever… a… spider… can…”

_Oh yeah, he had to get out of there as soon as possible,_ and so he did. Walking out, closing her apartment door, and letting a big sigh escape him immediately. 

_Did she have to sing that song in her drunk sleep?_ Apparently she did, and it felt like a guilt trap. 

On his way home, he couldn’t stop thinking, that maybe Spider-Man could show himself to her, if that’s what she wanted. Peter couldn’t help himself, with the way she sounded like him when he was younger and anxious to meet his heroes.

If Spider-Man appeared to her, it wouldn’t hurt, _would it?_

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Here we see a bit of MJ's weird fashion sense. (I think it's cute.) And a bit more of Peter's point of view.
> 
> So, hey, just let me know what you want to see. Let me know what you think, and leave me a comment, it's really important.
> 
> (Yell at me on twitter @lurKINGaroundd and tumblr: @lurkingg-around)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
